Augmented reality (AR) refers to a direct or indirect view of the physical, real-world environment whose elements (e.g., sound, graphics) are augmented based on computer-generated input (e.g., accelerometer, GPS data, textual data). In this manner, AR enhances one's current perception of reality. By contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one.
AR is may be performed as an application being executed on a portable device to display information in context with environmental elements. For example, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in a golf context to show distances to a fairway or green in text. For example, the portable device, such as a mobile phone, may take a picture of a portion of a golf course, possibly including a putting green and a flag positioned in the hole. The AR application may analyze the picture, determine a distance to the flag, and superimpose a textual message such as “90 yards to flag” over the picture presented on a display of the portable device. Further, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in an outdoor context to show compass parameters, position information, or points of interest relative to the physical environment in which one resides. Further, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in a gaming context, in which objects in the physical environment in which one resides becomes part of a game experience. With AR, computer-generated graphics (e.g., words and/or lines) are often overlaid onto the real-world view provided by a camera view of a portable device.
Implementation of AR may be computationally intensive, and thus device resources (e.g., processor cycles and memory) may be overwhelmed during AR operations. In such case, use of AR negatively affects other applications or operations of a portable device. Further, the computationally-intensive aspect of AR means it may be limited to the highest cost/performance chipsets and devices.